fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR32
Hotaru And Tsubomi! That's Our Connection? (ほたるとつぼみ！それが私たちの接続ですか？''Hotaru to Tsubomi! Sore ga watashitachi no setsuzokudesu ka?) is the thirty-second episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 81st episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hotaru's connection to Hanae's light, Tsubomi. Plot The mascots say that Hotaru is also getting visions, and the Cures quickly defeat the Desertrian to help out Hotaru. Hotaru is shocked that the Cures are showing compassion towards her! Hotaru is invited to stay at Hanae's house for the night, but in her dreams, she sees Cure Blossom. She soon realises which Desert Emissary was previously Cure Blossom! But will she reveal who is Cure Blossom? Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures fighting Hotaru and her Desertrian, but the mascots then shouted that Hotaru was having visions, just like Cure Rose was. And the visions were both about Cure Blossom! This left everyone shocked, and Hotaru and Cure Rose stared at each other, wondering how they both got visions about Cure Blossom. Cure Rose then told the Cures to defeat the Desertrian quickly, and so the Cures performed "Magical Storm" and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Yukio, who was unconscious. The Cures (still in Flower Form) flew down to Hotaru, and said that they wanted to help her. Hotaru was shocked, and asked why the Cures wanted to help her. Daisy Ocean asked if Hotaru had heard the phrase "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer". Hotaru said that she had never heard it before. Kaoruko then walked up, and said that Cure Rose was getting visions because she was Cure Blossom's darkness, or the most used term is "twin sister". Hotaru said that she didn't know why she was getting visions. Iris Jewel said that she and Hotaru were once allies, but they can still help each other out, despite being enemies now. Hotaru looked like she was going to cry, but Sakura Rose held her hands. She asked if Hotaru wanted to stay at her house for the night, and when Hotaru agreed, the mascots noticed that Hotaru's eyes had temporarily turned pink - just like Cure Blossom's. That night, Hotaru seemed to be having a nightmare, where she saw her aunt scolding her for joining the enemy. Lady Sabakuno Namida then said that Hotaru was no longer the Desert Princess, nor her niece. Suddenly, the dream changed, and a voice said to not listen to that nightmare. Hotaru saw Cure Blossom herself. Cure Blossom said that Hotaru was not who everyone thought she was, and Hotaru asked where Cure Blossom was. Cure Blossom smiled, and said that Hotaru already knew. Hotaru suddenly woke up, and realised that she did know where Cure Blossom was. She stared out the window, and started singing a song, and she seemed surprised at the lyrics. Meanwhile, Lady Sabakuno Namida was walking to Hotaru's room, and was shocked that Hotaru wasn't there. She sensed that Hotaru was at Cure Rose's house, and Lady Sabakuno Namida grew furious. She knew that Hotaru realised where Cure Blossom was, and disappeared in order to stop Hotaru - once and for all. The next day, Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri were talking, with Potpourri drinking out of a cup. Chypre said that she felt a strange connection with Hotaru, as if Hotaru was once good - as if she was once a Pretty Cure. Later on, Hotaru was sitting on a park bench, but some people seemed to recognise her. Some parents pushed their children away from her and said that they better not get near Hotaru, otherwise she might steal their Heart Flower. Hotaru sighed, and she couldn't believe what Lady Sabakuno Namida had done to both her and Cure Blossom. Kaoruko walked up to her and asked if she could sit down. Hotaru said that she could, and Kaoruko said that she knows. Hotaru was confused, until Kaoruko said that Cure Blossom was her granddaughter, and she said that she now knows where Cure Blossom is. Hotaru looked at the sky, and apologised to Kaoruko for stealing the happiness of others. Suddenly, Lady Sabakuno Namida appeared, and said that Hotaru should forget all about Pretty Cure and Cure Blossom, and just return home. Hotaru just stared at Lady Sabakuno Namida, but suddenly, the Pretty Cures jumped in front of her and protected her and Kaoruko. Akiyama-sensei arrived, and grabbed Hotaru and Kaoruko's hands, and ran away. Hotaru looked back, and felt guilty about leaving the Cures. She pulled her hand free from Akiyama-sensei's grasp, and ran back to the battle scene. Hotaru then ran in front of the Cures and tried to protect them. She said that she knows where Cure Blossom is, and said that Cure Blossom was finally free from Lady Sabakuno Namida's control. Lady Sabakuno Namida denied it, and summoned black flames to surround Hotaru. But as soon as the flames had formed a circle around Hotaru, the flames turned orange. She said that the flames surrounding her were flames filled with love. Hotaru said that she understood the true meaning of love, and thanked Cure Rose for teaching her. She shouted that Cure Blossom is now free, and there was a sudden flash of light, and Hotaru absorbed all of the light. She opened her eyes, which had turned pink again. Her body began to glow, and Kaoruko said that Cure Blossom truly was free, because Hotaru recited her introduction, and introduced herself as Cure Blossom. Major Events * It is revealed that Hotaru is actually Cure Blossom. * The twenty-ninth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru / Cure Blossom * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Akiyama-sensei * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia * The song that Hotaru was singing was Bloomin' Forever. It was later played in the background between Hotaru absorbing the light and the end of the episode. Gallery USivHiO.jpg|Hotaru talking to Lady Sabakuno Namida J ep11-03.png|Hotaru absorbing all the light tumblr_ne4sjrGgo91t0xedco3_1280.jpg|Cure Blossom appears again Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures